


Now that's called luck, baby

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Making Out, Spin the Bottle, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Summer camp and a secret 'Spin the bottle' game in the middle of the night. What could possibly go wrong?





	Now that's called luck, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this little thing for fun, hope you guys like it :))

Jughead knew indulging Archie was a bad idea when they slipped out of the cabin with the other boys to go meet the girls at the campfire. Going to this camp was a bad idea in general, but it wasn’t like his parents were going to make some better plans anyway, and Archie’s begging had started to get seriously annoying. It wasn’t like he couldn’t say no to his friend, but when said friend mentioned Veronica and Betty (emphasis on Betty) were going as well, he may have been sold. He’d be spending the summer with all 3 of his best friends, (and 30 other annoying hormonal teenagers) what could possibly go wrong?

 

Many things, apparently.

 

Because now he was sitting in a giant circle of teenagers and a bottle in the middle. Saying he didn’t want to be there would be an understatement.

 

Jughead watched in silence as all the girls got all giddy and excited all because Archie was about to spin the bottle. He couldn’t help but glance at Betty who, to his surprise, looked fairly calm. Didn’t she have a crush on him? Even Veronica looked more excited.

 

Archie spun the bottle and pulled up that charming smile when it landed on some brunette Jughead didn’t know the name of. He didn’t really know anyone’s name except Arche’s, Betty’s, Veronica’s and a few others.

 

The redhead happily moved closer to the giddy girl and leaned in, giving her a simple kiss that didn’t really last longer than 6 seconds. It probably would’ve been shorter if 6 hadn’t been the minimum time rule.

 

Jughead, of course, glanced at Betty again. She didn’t seem to be affected by the scene. She even had what looked like a small proud smile as the redhead went back to his spot next to Jug.

 

Then it was Betty’s turn. Despite her complains about not wanting to do it, Cheryl practically wouldn’t let her breathe until she did. Jughead watched in silence as the blonde crawled over to the bottle. She took in a breath to stable herself before spinning the bottle and quickly retracting her hand like it burned her.

 

The bottle didn’t spin for very long before landing on the one and only Jughead Jones himself.

 

Jughead visibly froze, his eyes widening and face flushing as the girls giggled and boys snickered because apparently, this was funny. Poor 16 year old Jughead having to kiss his longtime crush in front of 30 other kids was funny.

 

He looked up to see Betty looking at him with a gentle smile and a small blush on her cheeks. She gave him an encouraging look and crawled over to him, followed by whistles some of the guys produced.

Jughead gulped as she knelt straight in front of him, looking at him again for silent permission. He just sat there staring at her, barely breathing. That is at least, until Archie nudged him. He turned to look at his best friend and was met with an encouraging grin. Everyone was waiting for him to do something, and the whispers that were starting to build up in the circle were seriously getting annoying.

 

Jughead let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he turned his head back to Betty, who was still patiently looking at him. He licked his lips and shot up on his knees, his big hands flying around her neck and pulling her in a kiss. Everyone went silent, an exception to the few that let out quiet gasps, as they kissed. It wasn’t anything too big, just a simple sweet kiss.

 

Betty hummed as her eyes fluttered shut, hand going up to hold the side of his face. She slightly parted her lips and curved them in a small smile before leaning in closer to deepen the kiss. Her hands slid up his neck and into his hair, tossing off his signature crown beanie in the process.

 

Something about having his dream girl cling to him the way she did must’ve given Jughead a boost of confidence because one of his hands was sliding down to her hip and his tongue was brushing over her bottom lip, slipping into her mouth.

 

And then they remembered they weren’t alone.

 

Jughead could feel his face flush crimson as he slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and meeting Betty’s emerald green ones. The blonde gave him a shy smile and turned to crawl back to her spot. He just bit his lip and sat back down on the ground, grabbing his beanie to securely put it back on his head.

 

The looks they were both getting were almost impossible to ignore, but the game continued nevertheless. There was still whispering around the circle every now and then, but nothing he couldn’t live with.

 

When Jughead tried to subtly steal a glance from Betty, he was met with said girl looking right back him. Both sides blushed but kept their gazes locked, almost like they were having a silent conversation. Maybe they were, maybe not. One couldn’t really decide from just looking at them. But despite that, the connection was obvious.

 

Jughead looked back down with a small smile and pink face, his thoughts already wondering to the beautiful blonde across from him.

 

That night, he couldn’t help but smile when Archie practically attacked him, complaining about Jughead making him look like a bad kisser but still looking extremely proud and excited for his best friend. He kissed his crush, and she seemed to like it. Maybe something could happen between them. Something younger Jug could only dream about.

 

Maybe going to this stupid summer camp wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Maybe he’ll go again next year. As long as, of course, Betty comes with him. There’s no way in hell he’d come to this demon-filled hellhole without Betty.

 

Okay, he’ll definitely convince her to just go somewhere else.

 

Sue him.

 

Or don’t, that’s probably a very bad idea.


End file.
